The Girl In The Elevator
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: When Morgan spotted a strangely happy girl in the elevator he didn't quite expect her to enter the bullpen and settle down at Reid's desk like she'd always been there.


Morgan knew something was with her the moment he stepped into the elevator.

No one, absolutely no one, was that bouncy in a federal building.

Not even his girl Penelope would actually _bounce_ in a lift.

And it was getting increasingly harder not to watch her.

He almost tripped when she got out at the floor for the BAU.

Not actually tripped though, no matter what anyone said because he was a FBI Special Agent goddammit and he _did not_ trip.

Darcy stifled her giggle as the attractive FBI man behind her tried to hide his misstep.

He even held the door open for her to the bullpen. What a gentleman.

"Thanks," she said, all bright smiles, "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr Reid is at, would you?"

Reid? This bouncy gorgeous girl was here for Spence?

"He's not here at the moment," he answered slowly, taking note for the first time the box in her hands. Way too many people had tried to kill Reid for him to not be suspicious of strange girls with boxes.

"Can I help you? Agent Derek Morgan." He held out his hand for her.

He noted the spark of recognition in her eyes as she shuffled the box to shake his hand.

"Darcy Lewis. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't sorry, it might be awhile."

She looked down for a minute, before rummaging in her pocket before pulling out her phone. She stared at it before typing quickly, completely ignoring the man in front of her.

"Well, it was a long shot anyway, he doesn't know I'm coming." She muttered, before her phone dinged and the typing began again.

Derek was beginning to wonder if he should just walk away and leave her to it before she remembered her audience and dazzled him with a grin.

"Okay!" she looked at Morgan and handed him the box, forcing him to grab it before it dropped to the floor. "These are now for you. Well, they were meant to be for Spencer but since he's not here and you're his friend its fine."

"Okay?"

"Good." She spotted the chairs against the far wall. "I will be over there until either Spencer comes back or my boss calls. Nice meeting you Agent Morgan!"

And with that she waltzed away, leaving him confused and holding a box of cupcakes.

Emily Prentiss entered the bullpen to find a stranger sitting at Reid's desk.

Poking things.

And spinning.

And fiddling.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you?"

Instead of looking cowed or even the tiniest bit uncomfortable the girl in Reid's chair positively _beamed_ at her.

"Darcy Lewis, and _you_ must be Agent Prentiss,"

Emily stopped and looked at Darcy properly. She wasn't dressed like she belonged to a government agency, not in jeans and a woolly hat and jumper (although the red lipstick would fit right in), and the way she was spinning on that chair wasn't indicative of any government instilled seriousness. But then Penelope didn't look or behave like an FBI analyst.

Emily's eyes narrowed. This girl did not belong.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" she asked severely. It was a tone that worked on Sergio, no way this girl wouldn't crack.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"Spencer."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!" Of course it was how silly for Emily not to know that.

"And how did you know who I was?"

"Well I met Derek earlier, Rossi's face is kinda everywhere, I know JJ already and you just don't look like a Penelope." She thought for a second. "And Agent Hotchner already gave me the stink eye before going through a door with his name on it."

"Right." Emily said, setting her bag down. "And why are you sitting there?"

"The guest chairs were boring. I asked Derek if I could sit here, and he didn't say no."

"I said 'you'll get into trouble if you do,'" the man himself said as he walked by.

"Still not a no!" she sing-songed after him. "Besides I'm not in trouble yet!"

"And how long will you be here?" Emily asked, getting back Darcy's attention.

"Until Spencer gets back or my boss calls," Darcy repeated.

"And Reid doesn't know you're here."

"Nope!"

"Because you decided to plan a surprise meeting in an FBI building." Emily finished flatly.

"Not planned exactly?" Darcy replied, unconcerned about Emily's disapproval. "I didn't know I was going to be here until today."

Right.

Emily met Derek's eyes, who simply shrugged before settling in his chair, making sure he could watch Darcy at all times.

Well, Emily thought, at least she wasn't the only one who thought the girl was weird.

Two hours after Darcy entered the BAU she began disassembling a rubiks cube before putting it back together, pointedly ignoring the agents on the balcony.

It had begun fifteen minutes ago with Agent Rossi coming out of his office.

Upon seeing her Reid's customary place the Agent had stopped and knocked on Aaron's door. The two stood in the space between the offices and watched her.

"Her name is Darcy Lewis," Emily said as she settled next to them. "And she's here to surprise Reid."

"Has she touched any of the computers?" said Hotch.

"Nah. Just mucked around with things from her bag," answered Derek. The four of them stood there for a while.

"Do we know who she is?"

"Not yet, but she's said she's met JJ before."

"Who is conveniently not here," Rossi observed.

"I don't think she's dangerous."

"Why not, Emily?"

"She isn't tense, she's friendly and talkative. Ask her a question and she'll answer it, it may not be a full answer but it is one."

"And apparently able to make flowers from a rubiks cube." Finished Rossi, his eyes staying firmly on the interloper below.

"Where is Reid anyway?" asked Morgan.

"Don't you remember Derek. I thought even you would remember that SHIELD is giving a talk today. Spence and Penelope have been excited about it all week!"

"Right, right. Their tech expert was coming, I remember."

"Do you think she works for them?" Emily wondered. "I mean she did say she was waiting for her boss."

"She doesn't strike me as the secret agent type." Rossi commented.

"She could just be really good at her job," said the formerly Interpol agent.

"Which could mean that SHIELD wanted a look inside the BAU, and chose the two people who aren't here today as her backup."

"So when Reid arrives and doesn't know her…"

"We do nothing because SHIELD is outside of the FBIs jurisdiction." Hotch interrupted. "But we can be at least be pissy about it."

Below them Darcy smiled and finished the rubik's cube, leaving it for Spencer to find.

Her phone chimed just as the doors opened.

 _Conference over. Time to go._

"Great. Thanks Boss." She muttered.

 _Ten more minutes?_

She didn't want to think how pleading it sounded.

 _You have the time it takes for me to get to the BAU._

She spun in the chair in celebration.

Knowing Spencer, which she did, he was probably at the talk her boss was giving.

Now it was a race to see who got there first.

She stared at the door.

The rest of the team stared at her staring at the door.

The elevator chimed and two men walked through the door.

"That's cheating!" Darcy yelled, springing from the spinny chair.

Coulson looked at his assistant and sighed.

"Tell me you weren't being a nuisance."

"I wasn't being a nuisance."

"Darcy?"

"Spencer!"

She grabbed the tall thin man in a hug. "It's been ages!"

"Yeah, because you won't tell me where you live!"

"I'm not allowed. Blame Coulson."

"But he's been so helpful, and its much easier to blame you."

"So mean," she pouted. She ignored the movement happening behind her as the rest of the BAU came towards them.

"What are you doing here Darcy?"

"Surprising you," Emily answered dryly. "And us. You do know her then?"

"Sure, she's a friend from back home."

"They didn't believe me. Wouldn't even eat the cupcakes."

"There are cupcakes?" Spencer's head shot up like a hound on the scent. "Where?"

"Derek took them. Also, why did you never say he was hot?"

"Because you would destroy him. Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes." He started ducking into the cubbies, looking for the promised treats.

"Uh, Excuse me? She would _not_ destroy me," Morgan protested.

"All the way down to your tippy toes," Darcy returned.

"Who's destroying Derek? And what is that gorgeous smell?" asked the blonde woman in the brightly coloured clothes.

"No on, because Darcy knows better," answered Spencer as he returned with the box in one hand and a half eaten cupcake in the other. "Darcy this is Penelope Garcia. Penelope, Darcy."

Darcy's eyes widened a moment, before grinning so widely Spencer thought she'd hurt herself.

"Oh. My. God. Not gonna lie, you were a definite reason to visit Spencer today," Darcy started to bounce up and down again, grabbing Penelope's hand and dragging it up and down too.

"Um…..thankyou, very happy lady who I don't really know?"

"Oh my god, again, I'm sorry, I'm Darcy. I'm an old friend of Spencer's."

"Okay…"

"Hold on? Old friend? You need to tell us more than that," Rossi said.

"I do? Why? I brought you food?" Darcy wondered as the older man started to guide her into a seat. She glanced over at Coulson for help, but he just shrugged and helped himself to a cake.

They were very good.

"Now spill, little miss Lewis, how'd you know Spencer?" Derek sat on the desk, boxing her in.

"Well," Darcy smiled. "He used to babysit me,"

"What?"

"It's true. Spencer was the neighbourhood babysitter,"

"You babysat this one and survived?" Coulson asked, an appraising look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Spencer replied.

"No." Darcy butted in. "You may not poach Spence from his peoples just because he could stop small me,"

"Poached? I don't want to be poached!" Spencer protested. Morgan behind him tried to hide his relief at that but in a room full of profilers it was a tad tricky.

"Of course not that's for eggs," Darcy said, "Penny stop worrying."

"Worried? I'm not worried? I mean why would I be worried? It's not like a job at SHIELD wouldn't be good for him or anything."

"Why does everyone think I'm going someplace?"

"Because we know you'd be tempted," interjected Rossi, who'd been standing a bit to the side with Hotch. At this the team started to tease Reid, Darcy joining in with no shame.

"As fascinating as this is, Darcy – we have to go." Coulson said.

"Awwwwwwwww AC say it isn't so!" Darcy protested even as she got up and started to gather her things.

"Unfortunately there are other engagements we need to get to today."

"Fiiiiiiiine." Darcy stopped in front of Reid. "Next time you're in New York come visit me okay?"

"Yes Darcy."

"I mean it!"

"I know I know."

"I'll make cupcakes."

"I'll be there."

"Good."

"Do, do the rest of us get cake?"

"If you are very good boys and girls you may even get two," Darcy replied, giving Spencer a hug goodbye.

"You promise right?" she murmured.

"Promise."

"Right then." She straightened up. "Hurricane Darcy is leaving before Stark blows up Capitol Hill. That would be awkward."

"Is there a chance of that?" Emily asked kind of alarmed.

"50-50. Depends on who's being a pest."

"That doesn't sound…promising,"

A wicked grin later Darcy danced out of the Bullpen leaving Coulson behind to reassure the team that it really wasn't that bad.

Mostly.

A month later a large box of cupcakes arrived on Spencer's desk.

 _Dear Spencer,_

 _Break your promise and I will find you,_

 _Love and hugs_

 _Darcy_

He very quietly and with dubious morality began hoping for a case in New York.


End file.
